


Coping Mechanisms

by MsSpockTOS



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Dom/sub, F/M, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSpockTOS/pseuds/MsSpockTOS
Summary: Basically, this is a way for me to cope with my emotions. I'm gonna try to write a halfway compelling story with it though.Charlotte struggles with her ever-evolving relationship with her Dominant while he is away.





	Coping Mechanisms

Charlotte picked her head up off of the pillow and looked around her dimly lit room. She had managed to turn on the lamp that sat beside her bed before she collapsed on her bed, chest heaving and breath shaking (the classic signs of her anxiety flaring up). She had managed to swallow all of her feelings on the drive home from work, but it bubbled over before she managed to put the key in the lock of her front door. She glanced down at her shoes, both landing on their side on opposite sides of the room, in her attempts to remove them so she could curl up in bed.

She shifted her weight, sitting up in bed. She drew her knees in close to her chest and laid her forehead back against the wall.

“Alexa, play my Sad playlist on Spotify” she commanded.

“Getting Sad on Spotify” the Echo responded, and a gentle stream of music began to come from the speaker. Charlotte closed her eyes and imagined the words emerging from the Alexa, floating across her room, and flowing into her brain. She began singing along without really realizing it, letting the music reach her deep down and pull her anxiety out. The sad love songs didn’t really help her overall mood, but they made her soul feel better and lifted the weight that she felt inside. Even though she couldn’t describe what she was feeling, whatever artist that was currently playing could capture it perfectly.

In the midst of singing, Charlotte leaned over to her night table and grabbed the small black book and pen that almost never left. She opened it and flipped to the first free page, skimming past months and months of diary entries, smiling at the occasional pictures and all caps words. She always hated rereading things she had already written; it always sounded and dumb and not thought out in any way, but that was kind of the point. Before He left, she got this journal to write in it every day, so that He would never miss a day of her plans and thoughts and feelings. More importantly, she promised to write every anxiety attack that she could, and that is exactly what she did. It seemed pointless at the time, but the more she did it, the more she realized it helped her calm down and make a logical progression of thought that led up to the attack. She always said how much she hated that He understood her, but she loved it more than anything.

Charlotte clicked her pen and began to write. Reflexively, she reached for the chain around her neck and pulled her necklace out from under her shirt. Her fingers twirled around the dog tag that read “Justin’s”. Charlotte wrote about work that day and the few customers that were super rude to her, for no real reason, but that’s what happens when you work in food service as a summer job. She wrote about hearing one of their songs at work, and how much it made her smile just to be able to sing along as a video played in her head of them singing along in His car. As she wrote, she thought about what He would say if He was here, listening to her talk about this. He would scoop her up in His arms and wouldn’t let her go until she felt better. He would say some dumb line just to make her laugh and He would shower her with a bunch of little kisses until she giggled and pushed him away.

Her pen stopped for a moment as she realized the irony of the situation. Her heart ached for the one person that could make it all go away, the one person it needed to heal. He was away at camp for the summer and she would see Him, well God knows when, but at the very least, it was just 10 weeks. At the same time, 10 weeks is such a long time, especially when they had spent the past 4.5 months cultivating and perfecting their relationship. But, then again, that’s the nature of Dominant/submissive relationships.


End file.
